


Crowning Glory

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [145]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack pulled back slightly, let his gaze roam over her face and grinned."You look good,” he murmured.





	Crowning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Tiara Day’ (24 May). Set post-series.

Jack folded his arms across his chest and smiled as he watched Sam and Grace as they sat on the floor of their daughter’s bedroom.

They were surrounded by toys; dolls and teddy bears placed in a circle around them and every so often, Grace would grab one of them, stand them up and pretend they were alive. He loved his daughter’s imagination – the way she created stories and games and just had fun.

His smile widened as she suddenly got to her feet. She was wearing her favorite yellow dress – the one with too many layers and a tutu – but Grace said it was a "princess dress", and Jack would be the first to admit that his daughter was definitely a princess in his eyes.

When Grace turned, she froze at the sight of him standing in the doorway only for a massive grin to break out on her face.

“Daddy!”

Jack caught her easily as she ran and jumped into his arms and he chuckled as she quickly started to regale him of what game they were playing. He walked towards his wife and set Grace on the ground before he leaned down and dropped a kiss to Sam’s lips.

He pulled back slightly, let his gaze roam over her face and grinned.

"You look good,” he murmured.

He caught the hint of confusion on Sam’s face at his words but before she could say anything, he glanced towards the top of her head and raised an eyebrow.

She reached up and a deep blush quickly crept up her neck and face. “Oh,” she whispered. “I forgot I was wearing that.”

His grin widened. He'd seen his wife in a number of outfits and adornments over the years but he watched her now, proudly wearing one of their daughter’s plastic tiaras as she pretended to drink tea from an empty cup, the sight was quickly becoming one of his favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with this series – and with me – right now.


End file.
